In integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, testing is a key step to ensure the functionality of a device.
Typically, in a testing procedure, an automated test equipment (ATE) is configured to generate testing signals. The ATE is coupled to a wafer prober station. The wafer prober station includes a probe head. The wafer prober station is configured to provide the testing signals for a device-under-test (DUT) via the probe head and a probe card. The probe card includes a plurality of needle tips configured to contact with contact points on the DUT. The needle tips are arranged based on a specific IC design of the DUT. Through the probe card, the automated test system is able to test different DUTs with different designs by using a common, and often quite expensive, probe head.